


Об архетипах коллективного бессознательного в фильме К. Нолана «Начало»

by Cornelia



Series: Написано для ФБ-2012 [13]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: аналитическая статья, в статье используются специальные термины аналитической психологии К.Г. Юнга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может ли у Кобба быть роман с Ариадной? Почему про Имса написано столько фиков? Почему у Роберта Фишера такая фамилия? Фильм Нолана полон архетипических фигур и сюжетов, как самый настоящий сон. Создатели фильма играют с архетипами или архетипы играют с ними - не всегда ясно, но посмотреть на это повнимательнее - любопытно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об архетипах коллективного бессознательного в фильме К. Нолана «Начало»

_“Архетип представляет то бессознательное содержание, которое изменяется, становясь осознанным и воспринятым; оно претерпевает изменения под влиянием того индивидуального сознания, на поверхности которого оно возникает"_  
"Индивидуация означает: стать единичной сущностью и, поскольку под индивидуальностью мы понимаем нашу глубинную внутреннюю, предельную и ни с чем не сравнимую уникальность, стать собственной Самостью. В силу этого "индивидуацию" можно было бы переводить и как "самосозидание" или "самовоплощение".  
К. Г. Юнг. 

Архетипы присутствуют в любой истории, рожденной из глубин человеческой души, будь то сон, миф или сказка. Они появляются там, где личность и ее индивидуальное сознание встречаются с глубинными слоями психики. В некотором смысле, архетипы существуют на той самой границе восприятия и воображения, о которой рассказывает Ариадне Доминик Кобб в ее первом разделенном сне, на том самом зазоре между индивидуальным восприятием и творящим подсознанием, связанным с коллективным бессознательным, в которое вторгаются извлекатели.

 

В этом сон мало отличается от фильма, книги или старинной сказки, да и просто процесса глубокого проживания реальных событий.  
И это одно из посланий Нолана. Нам очень сложно отличить в сюжете «Начала», в каком месте речь идет о реальности, а где о сновидении, потому что с точки зрения психики, тем более психики невротизированной, разницы почти нет. Каждый живет в собственном сюжете и мире - отчасти построенном сознательно, отчасти сформированном подсознанием, которое использует все те же архетипы, поставляемые культурой. И этот сюжет - и создающие и создаваемые им архетипические фигуры и символы - могут быть губительными и ведущими к истощению и депрессии, а могут исцелить личность и привести ее к овладению энергией собственной жизни, помочь личности пройти путь индивидуации и постижения Самости.  
Ниже я рассмотрю архетипические фигуры и некоторые архетипические сюжеты в фильме «Начало». Символы на этот раз оставлю за кадром, иначе получится слишком длинно.

 

**1\. Главный герой. Архетип Героя.**  
 _«Архетип героя живет в каждом из нас. Он представляет собой присущую нам способность мобилизовать жизненную энергию и одержать победу над внутренними демонами отчаяния и депрессии» Дж. Холлис_

Если рассматривать базовый архетипический сюжет «Начала», то просто удивительно, насколько точно он попадает в сюжет архетипа Героя. Герой, совершающий подвиг (квест), символизирует внутренние усилия личности (Я) и мобилизацию жизненных сил (также олицетворенных архетипами), чтобы разрешить внутренние конфликты и достичь гармонии.  
Так, главный герой фильма, Доминик Кобб, путешествует по снам и реальности, погружаясь все ниже и ниже в глубины подсознания, чтобы обрести внутренний покой, вернуться домой и воссоединиться со своими детьми. Дети здесь - архетип Внутреннего ребенка, одна из ипостасей архетипа Самости, внутренняя уникальная энергия личности.  
Существование в Раю (Лимбе) в слиянии с изначальной Женственностью – Прекрасной возлюбленной и Матерью – Мол ощущается героем как препятствие для собственного развития. Он покидает рай, но для этого он должен разорвать симбиотическую и потому бесплодную связь с Женской энергией. Этот разрыв выглядит как предательство и убийство (Кобб обманывает Мол, что влечет за собой ее гибель). Он испытывает непреодолимое чувство вины, окончательно утрачивает контакт с феминностью, что приводит его к глубокому внутреннему упадку. В начале фильма мы видим его покинутым всеми, кроме единственного спутника, неудачником. Чтобы вновь обрести себя, он должен совершить очень долгий путь, проделать огромную работу.

 

Для совершения своего внутреннего путешествия Кобб должен получить энергию мужских архетипов, а потом с помощью Анимы восстановить контакт с феминностью, но уже на новом, более зрелом, уровне.  
Остальные персонажи выстраиваются вокруг главного героя, порой препятствуя, но чаще содействуя ему в этом путешествии. И когда мы начинаем смотреть на всю историю под этим углом, в каждом из персонажей фильма архетипические образы видны особенно ярко.

 

**2\. Персона.**  
 _«Персона – это то, чем человек на самом деле не является, но о чем он сам и другие люди говорят, что это и есть он»  
К.Г.Юнг_

Если мы рассматриваем сюжет «Начала» как историю Кобба, то вежливый, покладистый, затянутый в деловой костюм Роберт олицетворяет собой архетип Персоны.  
Персона - это маска, которую «носит» личность, чтобы соответствовать требованиям общества. Она выполняет свои функции, но, принимая маску, отгораживающую от реальности и якобы защищающую, человек отказывается от развития и индивидуации. Происходит подмена Личности Персоной, которая является всего лишь функцией и сама по себе лишена энергии.  
Персона не выдерживает встречи с Тенью – темными, пугающими аспектами психики, неприемлемыми обществом и самой личностью. Перед Тенью Персона беззащитна и погибает, но ей и следует исчезнуть, чтобы завершился процесс обретения Самости. Так погибает Роберт, убитый Мол, и это вынуждает Кобба в сопровождении Ариадны спуститься в Лимб.

 

Когда Роберт умирает, его собственное приключение умирающего и воскресающего героя вступает в полную силу. Он совершает путешествие, сходное с путешествием Кобба, правда, навязанное извне (а может быть, инициированное смертью отца). Если главный конфликт Кобба – это конфликт, связанный с внутренней феминностью, то Роберт разрешает конфликт с архетипом Отца. В главе, посвященной этому архетипу, будет сказано и о Роберте, и его квесте.

 

**3\. Архетипы зрелой маскулинности.**  
 _«Архетипы - непоколебимые элементы бессознательного, но они постоянно изменяют свой облик»  
К.Г.Юнг_

Герой Кобба находится в глубоком конфликте с феминными архетипами и начинает свое возрождение с аккумуляции мужской энергии, которая в нем менее травмирована. С самого начала его сопровождает Артур - надежный и профессиональный. Другие мужские персонажи быстро сплачиваются вокруг Кобба в единую команду. Он чувствует себя уверенно в мужском обществе и к каждому легко находит подход.  
В Артуре, Сайто, Имсе и Юсуфе - мужских персонажах, которые почти идеально поровну делят между собой экранное время и значимость в сюжете - проявляются четыре основных архетипа зрелой маскулинности – Воин, Король, Любовник, Волшебник.  
Для взрослого мужчины эти архетипы - помощники и соратники "Я", те, на кого он опирается в достижении осознаваемой цели (в достижении внутренней, главной цели он опирается на Аниму, и она идет с ним до конца).  
Архетипические образы очень текучи, они довольно легко могут переходить один в другой и проявлять разные ипостаси. Поэтому я говорю о тех архетипах, которые в персонажах проявляются наиболее ярко, но это не значит, что у них нет черт других архетипических образов.

 

 **3.1 Воин.**  
Артур с самого начала фильма рядом с Коббом. Он логичен, упорядочен, надежен, при этом открыт, всегда готов действовать, часто весьма агрессивно. Он отличный боец. Его рациональность ограничивает его воображение. Архетип Артура – Воин. В этом архетипе «воплощается постоянная готовность мужчины бороться за то, чего он желает, за свою целостность, за дело или за справедливость» (Дж.Холлис)  
Функция воина - идти вперед, преодолевать трудности (сражаться с чудовищами) и расчищать дорогу. Его главные качества – воля и решимость, рациональность, ответственность, готовность к борьбе.  
Артур расчищает путь, защищает и осуществляет тактическое управление в команде Кобба. Теневые аспекты архетипа воина - жестокость и жесткость, не только в отношениях, но и как ригидность мышления. Победитель и защитник оборачивается разрушителем, насильником и солдафоном.

 

 **3.2 Король**  
Второй персонаж, которого мы видим рядом с Коббом с самого начала – Сайто.  
Владелец всемирной корпорации, очень богатый и невероятной влиятельный, не отказывающий себе в удовольствии побравировать своим богатством и влиянием, Сайто воплощает архетип Короля. Не зря впервые мы видим его во дворце, сидящим во главе стола. Функции Короля – управлять и принимать решения, в его руках большие ресурсы, он великодушен и щедр. Когда начинают преобладать теневые стороны архетипа, власть применяется во вред. Властитель превращается в жестокого тирана или самодура.  
Кобб находится в конфликте с Сайто в начале фильма, но именно от Сайто исходит первичное решение, инициатива, подвигающая Кобба начать свое возвращение домой.  
Бравада, самоуверенность и гордыня делают Сайто уязвимым, стоит ему ступить в мир подсознания. Сайто ранят, и он начинает терять энергию, внимание зрителя несколько раз обращают на текущие из раны капли крови.  
И здесь проявляется архетип Раненного Короля – глубинного символа мужской травмы. Рана не может быть излечена, пока Герой не совершит свой подвиг (обретет Грааль), а Герой не вернется домой с победой, если не будет исцелен Король. Так, Кобб не может вернуться домой, не посетив дворец, где ждет Сайто, и не вернув его к жизни.

 

Воин и Король, наиболее рациональные стороны мужского архетипа, сопровождают Кобба с самого начала. Но дальше он должен совершить далекое (на другую сторону земли) и опасное странствие, чтобы встретится с другой стороной маскулинности.

 

 **3.3 Любовник.**  
Кобб отправляется в Момбасу, чтобы встретить Имса. Непонятно чем занимающийся в реальности, ловкий вор, азартный игрок Имс - имитатор, идеальный актер во снах. Его архетип – Любовник.  
В этом архетипе осуществляется способность мужчины любить и сопереживать, взаимодействовать на эмоциональном уровне, вызывать симпатию. А также нарциссизм – любовь к себе, забота о собственных потребностях. Атрибуты – сексуальность, искусство, интуиция, эмпатия.  
Теневая ипостась этого архетипа очень сильна. Эрос - могучая сила, и когда он становится разрушительным, это опасно и для самой личности, и для других людей. Негативная сторона Любовника проявляется в разрушительных страстях и зависимостях, нарциссизме. Опасна и его харизма: то сильное эмоциональное воздействие, которое он способен оказывать на других.

(Очень хорошо видно действие этого архетипа в фанфикшне. Персонаж Харди в фильме не совершает никаких откровенно эротических действий. Собственно, если рассматривать факты с холодной головой, вообще нельзя никак судить о чувственности Имса. Он ничего ТАКОГО не делает. Он просто соответствует архетипу. На глубинном уровне, а не на поверхности.)

 

 **3.4 Волшебник.**  
Там же, на другом краю света, Кобб находит еще одного члена команды – Юсуфа.  
Юсуф – гениальный химик, изготавливающий снотворное, погружающее людей в разделенный сон. К тому же он хитер, себе на уме и за вознаграждение помогает Коббу обмануть команду. В этом персонаже осуществляется архетип Волшебника, не зря впервые зрители видят Юсуфа в его магазинчике, который куда больше похож на лавку алхимика, чем на кабинет ученого.

_«Волшебник — это архетип изменения формы, воплощение многообразной энергии мужчины, позволяющей ему сворачивать горы, приспосабливаться к изменяющимся условиям, находить возможность привести жизнь в движение. Но характерными теневыми чертами архетипа волшебника являются контроль, манипуляция, ловкачество, шулерство и шарлатанство. Волшебник не заслуживает доверия. Он воплощает этическую грань, по которой ходят мужчины, тончайшую линию, отделяющую чудотворца от мошенника.» (Дж. Холлис)_

 

Интересно, что никто из четверых: ни Артур - старый друг Кобба, ни Сайто, внимательно приглядывающий за своими инвестициями, ни знаток человеческих душ Имс, ни хитроумный Юсуф, подчеркнуто не замечает внутренних проблем Кобба.  
Они нарочито слепы, как будто специально отводят взгляд, даже когда их тыкают носом. Они играют свои роли, и их предназначение - внешняя сторона путешествия Героя. Они спутники и соратники, но не проводники. Эта роль предназначена Аниме – внутренней феминности Героя.

 

**4\. Женские архетипы.**  
 _"Женщина со своей так непохожей на мужскую психологией представляет собой источник информации (и всегда была им) о вещах, которые мужчине недоступны. Она может означать для него инспирацию, ее часто превосходящая мужскую интуиция способна предостеречь его в нужный момент, а ее чувство, ориентированное на личностное начало, может указать пути, которые мужчина не отыскал бы своим чутьем, слабо соотнесенным с личностным началом".  
К.Г.Юнг_

По контрасту с мужскими образами, которых в фильме на любой вкус, женщин в фильме всего три. Мол – уже покойная и опасная, почти девочка Ариадна и обольстительная блондинка – фальшивка Имса. Ну еще мелькают на несколько секунд в кадре стюардесса и за кадром мать Роберта Фишера, которая умерла, теща Кобба, не дающая ему общаться с детьми, и любовница Сайто, которая, возможно, предала его (из доп. материалов, мы знаем, что нет, но фильм оставляет этот вопрос открытым).

 

Это отражает глубинную суть конфликта главного героя. Женская энергия обращается к нему своей теневой стороной. Причины можно рассматривать по-разному. Возможно, Кобб разрывает первоначальную связь с материнским комплексом и покидает изначальный рай, где он существовал в слиянии с Мол – матерью и возлюбленной и, будучи инициатором разрыва, переживает сильную вину. Другой вариант: то, что произошло с Мол, символизирует типичное для мужчин, живущих в патриархальном обществе, предательство и подавление женского в себе. Внедряя Мол идею о нереальности Лимба, он обращается к типично мужским приемам и уловкам, он рационально манипулирует Мол за ее спиной. Да и идея, которую внедряет Кобб, в общем-то, типично мужская.  
Мол - самый яркий и многоплановый женский образ фильма. В нем отражена двойственность Великой Матери — архетипической силы, которая, с одной стороны, дает жизнь, а с другой — стремится взять ее обратно. Материнский комплекс является одним из самых трудных препятствий индивидуации, особенно мужской.  
В запретных воспоминания Кобба (а воссоздавать во сне воспоминания опасно и запрещено) Мол - прекрасная возлюбленная и заботливая мать. Но эти воспоминания – ловушка. Герой утрачивает контакт с архетипами Великой Матери и Возлюбленной, а значит, с источником базовой энергии Жизни. Он теряет рай, в котором жил, а после и контакт с самим собой – своим домом и детьми – символами целостной личности и внутреннего ребенка. Образ Мол и другие женские образы фильма (кроме Ариадны, о которой пойдет речь ниже) оборачиваются темной стороной женского архетипа, которому придает силу вина, испытываемая Коббом.

Но для достижения цели Герою необходим контакт с энергией женских архетипов. И поэтому в сюжете появляется Анима.

**5\. Анима.**  
 _«…Феминный компонент психической структуры каждого мужчины, его внутренний партнер и вдохновительница в течение всей его жизни, самое очаровательное и самое чистое создание»  
Р.А.Джонсон_

В первом же упоминании Ариадны Майлс сравнивает ее с Коббом. И именно роль Анимы Кобба, проводника по лабиринтам подсознания, выполняет Ариадна в сюжете фильма. И в этом смысле она вполне оправдывает данное ей создателями фильма имя.  
Она строит лабиринты на внешнем, видимом всем уровне, но она выводит Кобба из его собственного лабиринта. Невротического лабиринта, который давно уже пророс во все слои реальности и сна Доминика.

 

Если рассматривать персонажа Ариадны в этом ключе, то ее незрелость символизирует внутреннюю незрелость Кобба, неразвитость его интуиции и беспомощность. Очень четко видно, как работает Кобб с подсознанием клиентов. Он редко опирается на интуицию, всегда на логику, гораздо чаще работает словами, а не образами. Его ближайший спутник, который сопровождает его с самого начала, – Артур – воин, главные инструменты которого если не оружие, то рациональность и логика.  
В своем путешествии Кобб оставляет своих спутников одного за другим, и только Ариадна спускается с ним на самую глубину – в Лимб, в неструктурированное пространство сна, чистое подсознание. И только прислушиваясь к ее голосу, Кобб находит в себе силы разрешить свой внутренний конфликт с тенью Мол.  
Дальнейшее свое путешествие он совершает один.

 

 **6\. Мотивы легенды о короле рыбаке.**  
Уверена, что фамилия Фишер звучит в фильме не случайно. Она отсылает нас к знаменитому сюжету из легенд о рыцарях короля Артура. Рыцарь Парсифаль в юности посещает замок Грааля, в котором живет раненый Король Рыбак. Парсифаль не задает в замке правильного вопроса (он их вообще не задает, следуя наставлениям матери) и потому не может ни исцелить Короля, ни снять проклятие с Замка. Вся дальнейшая жизнь Парсифаля, полная подвигов и испытаний, посвящена возвращению в Замок Грааля.  
Образ больного, прикованного к постели, короля бизнес-империи и главы эмоционально опустошенной семьи, Мориса Фишера обращает нас к образу Короля - рыбака.  
Согласно легенде, Король страдает от ужасной раны в одних версиях в бедро, в других — в яички. Он ранен в то место, которое служит основой его мужского естества. Рана будет излечена только если он обретет Чашу Грааля. Король-рыбак - символ мужской травмы. Часто, преуспев во внешнем мире, мужчина все равно интуитивно ощущает, что владеет пустыней, пока не совершит внутренних достижений, и глубоко страдает от этого.

 

Другой мотив легенды о Короле-Рыбаке мы видим в двойном посещении Коббом дворца Сайто: в деле извлечения у Сайто на втором уровне сна и в деле внедрения в Лимбе. В обеих сценах Кобб и Сайто находятся в одном и том же зале. Практически квадратная зала, четырехугольники в дизайне светильников, кресел и стенных шпалер отсылают нас к числу Четыре – числу Замка Грааля.  
В первый раз Кобб уходит из дворца ни с чем. Герой не владеет своими внутренними процессами. Мол (разъяренная внутренняя феминность Кобба) ранит Артура (внутренняя маскулинность). Коббу нечего предложить Королю. Он сам запутался в своих снах, его выносит из дворца потоками воды, которые символизируют вышедшие из под контроля эмоциональные процессы.  
Второй раз Герой приходит туда один, после долгих лет странствий. В фильме это не столь заметно, мы скорее видим следы трудного пути (обгоревшее лицо, потрепанную одежду), чем прожитых лет, но в сценарии подчеркивается, что Кобб выглядит старше. Герой прошел встречи со всеми мужскими архетипами, примирился со своей феминностью, но его возвращение не может быть завершено, пока он не посетит замок Грааля. Эпизод во дворце как бы замыкает действие фильма в кольцо, с него начинается фильм и им мог бы он и закончится. Герой знает, какие вопросы задавать и какие давать ответы. Он готов обрести реальность, которая не зависит от внешних обстоятельств – машинки PASIV или судебных разбирательств. Сайто верит ему, и на этом, по сути, заканчивается испытание Кобба и начинается его возвращение.

 

**7\. Двойственный архетип отца. Странствие Фишера.**  
 _«…Не слыша одобрения из отцовских уст, они впитали в себя его молчание как доказательство своей неполноценности. (Если бы я стал мужчиной, то заслужил бы его любовь. Раз я ее не заслужил, значит, я так и не стал мужчиной.)» Дж. Холлис_

Тема отцовского комплекса практически не звучит в истории Кобба. Патриархальные фигуры его сюжета доброжелательны, мудры и оказывают поддержку. О них я напишу несколько ниже, а в этой части статьи я хочу сделать центральным героем Роберта Фишера.  
Так же как и материнский архетип, архетип Отца всегда двойственен. В своей положительной ипостаси он дает свет и энергию и подобен солнцу, в негативной лишает сил, подавляет и поглощает.  
Образ отца во сне Фишера тоже раздвоен. Родной отец – отвергающий, подавляющий и холодный; более доверительные и теплые отношения у Роберта с его крестным отцом Питером Браунингом. Мы видим, что Роберт глубоко страдает от отсутствия отцовского одобрения и эмоциональной связи с отцом. И не удивительно найти под этими слезами долго копившийся гнев. Мы слышим в фильме рациональное объяснение агрессивности проекций Роберта, но символически его вооруженное до зубов агрессивное подсознание очень хорошо вписывается в общую картину его внутренней жизни.  
Команда Кобба сознательно использует эту раздвоенность отцовского комплекса, они заставляют Мориса Фишера и Браунинга «поменяться местами». Точнее, извлекатели подталкивают самого Роберта к совершению этой внутренней работы. Браунинг становится предателем, а Фишер-старший - принимающим и поддерживающим отцом.  
Вообще идея, которую внедряет команда Кобба, должна лечь на благодарную почву. Морис Фишер создал бизнес-империю, но сыну он оставляет в наследство бесплодные земли, эмоциональную пустыню. Роберту в любом случае придется строить свой мир.  
Да и так ли уж обманули Роберта дримшереры? Какими бы внешними причинами не объяснял Фишер старший свое разочарование, не было ли оно и в самом деле вызвано тем, что Роберт не сумел обрести собственную силу? Неизжитые родительские травмы и комплексы остаются детям в наследство. Чего на самом деле хотел от сына Морис Фишер на пороге смерти, оглядываясь на прожитую жизнь? Хотел ли он, чтобы тот продолжил возводить и оборонять проклятый замок и его бесплодные земли? Или же хотел, чтобы тот отправился в собственное странствие в надежде разрушить проклятие?  
Вышедший из воды на первом уровне сна Роберт выглядит как человек, которому предстоит еще большой путь, свой собственный подвиг. Ему больше не нужна отцовская фигура рядом, он интегрировал образ принимающего доброго отца, и сидящий рядом с ним Браунинг становится Имсом. Кстати, тоже символично. Эмоциональность и способность к сопереживанию – атрибуты архетипа Имса (см. выше), - хорошо развиты у Роберта. И это первый архетип зрелой маскулинности, на который он будет опираться в своем собственном квесте. Интересно, что во сне Роберт проходит через этапы инициации: физическое отделение от родителей, часто включающее похищение; смерть, возрождение, обучение, испытание, возвращение.

 

 **8\. Мудрый старец.**  
К главному герою фильма патриархальные фигуры доброжелательны. Они взаимодействуют с ним в образе Мудрого старца, который представлен учителем и тестем Кобба – Стивеном Майлсом. Майлс – один из немногих персонажей, полностью находящихся в реальности. Мы не видим в снах ни его самого, ни его проекции, однако известно, что он учитель Кобба и Ариадны и один из создателей технологии дримшеринга.  
Он поддерживает Кобба и верит ему, на первый взгляд, даже вопреки логике. Он встречает Кобба в аэропорту. И это очень серьезный аргумент в пользу того, что Кобб не только вернулся к реальности, но и действительно разрешил свои проблемы. Анима уступает Мудрому старцу роль проводника личности на пути к Самости, поэтому Ариадна и Майлс связаны сюжетно.

 

В своем путешествии Кобб встречает еще одного Мудрого старца - в подвале лаборатории Юсуфа. Кобб и его спутники смотрят на погрузившихся в сон людей, и старик-негр появляется всего на полминуты, чтобы сказать: «Они приходят сюда, чтобы проснуться. Кто вы такой, чтобы судить их?»  
Он высказывает (внедряет?) в зачаточном виде идею, которой завершается фильм: «Не важно, упал волчок или нет, важно то, что герою уже не нужен ответ на этот вопрос».

 

**9\. Тень. Где же трикстер?**  
 _«Только из несчастья возникает жажда спасения - другими словами, познание и неизбежная интеграция Тени создают такую мучительную ситуацию, что никто, кроме Спасителя, не может разрубить гордиев узел судьбы» К.Г. Юнг_

Тенью самими создателями фильма называется Мол. Она в буквальном смысле Тень - призрак умершей женщины. Она воплощает разрушительные силы испытываемой Коббом вины и теневую сторону его уязвленной феминности. В своем путешествии Герой побеждает Тень с помощью Анимы, точно как это происходит в фильме. Ариадна сталкивается с Мол во время своих первых погружений в сон. Сперва агрессивность Тени пугает и отталкивает ее, но она возвращается. С этого момента Ариадна сопровождает Кобба во время всех его встреч с Мол и, спустившись вместе с ним в Лимб, помогает ему «сразиться» с Тенью.  
Тень - фигура индивидуального бессознательного. В культуре архетип Тени сменяется более сложным архетипом – Трикстера. Это фигура страшная и одновременно смешная, призванная испугать и уязвить и, одновременно, освободить от страха. Трикстер – шут, ловкач и мошенник, порой сам Дьявол, но он же и целитель.  
Архетип трикстера не представлен у Нолана отдельной фигурой. Главные герои - Кобб и команда, - все носят его черты. Они все в большой степени не герои, а антигерои - воры и преступники. Собственно идея извлечений и внедрений - это по-тристерски перевернутая, извращенная идея мудрого мечтателя Майлса. «Я не учил тебя быть вором!» - упрекает он Кобба. Но и сами по себе разделенные сны, если задуматься, занятие весьма сомнительное.

  

Все члены команды разделяют функцию трикстера и развивают ее каждый в рамках собственного архетипа. Это и парадоксы Артура, и превращения Имса, и причуды богача Сайто в стиле «Я купил авиакомпанию», и сонные зелья жадного Юсуфа, и обманывающий «подельников» ради собственной цели Кобб, и складывающая города, как оригами, самонадеянная Ариадна. Воровство, обман, подделки, проделки и трюки - вот чем, собственно говоря, они занимаются. Ну какое чистое творчество? Но они, в самом деле, становятся частью той силы «что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо».  
С точки зрения традиционной морали и закона команда Кобба нанесла вред и поступила бесчестно. Однако процессы индивидуализации лежат вне морали. По крайней мере, если рассматривать мораль не как свойственную психике способность к этическому суждению, а как косный свод законов.  
Похоже, это подчеркивается создателями фильма намеренно. Сон, который всегда суть внутреннее путешествие, путь души, во внешнем мире фильма – преступление. Вспомните один из главных слоганов фильма «Your mind is crime scene» - «Место преступления – твой разум».  
Но, не выйдя за рамки (не преступив), невозможно пройти путь индивидуации до конца. Поэтому герои - преступники, поэтому сюжет – преступление.  
Трикстер – мощнейший архетип коллективного бессознательного, наделенный освобождающий энергией, лишь на первый взгляд разрушительной. Встретившись с Тенью, Герой должен не только сразиться с ней, но и примириться, принять ее, использовать ее ресурс. И в «Начале» очень много этой теневой, трикстерской энергии, проявляющейся и в негативном, и в позитивном, исцеляющем виде.

 

**10\. Архетип ребенка.**  
 _«Ребенок символизирует «предсознательную» и «послесознательную» сущность человека. Его предсознательная сущность - это бессознательное состояние самого раннего детства, послесознательная сущность - антиципация per analogiam того, что вне смерти. В этом представлении выражается всеобъемлющая сущность душевной целостности. Целостность ведь никогда не состоит только из объема сознания, но включает неопределенное и неопределяемое протяжение бессознательного… Архетип ребенка… выражает целостность человечества». К.Г.Юнг_

Основной мотив Кобба, цель его пути – возвращение к детям. Даже в своих воспоминаниях, где он может воссоздать образ Мол как Прекрасной возлюбленной, он не может увидеть лиц своих детей.  
Но внутренний ребенок - это не только инфантильные черты личности. Юнг считал Архетип Ребенка (он называл его Божественное дитя) одним из символов Самости – душевной целостности и гармонии. Именно в полной утрате контакта в собственной Самостью главная причина трагедии Кобба. Впрочем, это общее для всех людей. Все мы тоскуем по утраченной гармонии, отправляемся в путь в надежде когда-нибудь взглянуть в лицо собственной Самости, и какие бы цели мы не выбирали сознательно, по каким бы лабиринтам не блуждали, самый важный путь – этот. Это делает сюжет фильма не только историей внутреннего путешествия отдельного человека, но и архетипическим сюжетом обретения Самости.

_Литература:_  
Р. А. Джонсон "Он: глубинные аспекты мужской психологии"  
Дж. Кэмпбелл «Герой с тысячью лиц»  
Дж. Холлис "Под тенью Сатурна"  
К.Г. Юнг О психологии образа трикстера  
К. Г.в Юнг "Об архетипах коллективного бессознательного"  
К.Г.Юнг «Очерки об аналитической психологии»  
К.Г. Юнг «Божественный ребенок» 


End file.
